Doppelganger
|} Doppelganger was made by Wisps and Luster, but given to Tundra. Please don't use her without permission. Doppelganger, often called Doppy or Dobby, is a female TrickWing. She's a loner, and lives in a patch of deadwood on the RainWing-SkyWing border. She is a common myth used to scare dragonets from wandering away from home at night, and is often referred to as The Ashdancer. Description Dobby is small, even for a TrickWing. She walks bipedal, because she was hatched early, and has underdeveloped forearms, which are small, weak, and barely capable of movement. They just remain curled up near her chest, and provide no use. She is well balanced, with long hind legs and a long, thick and flexible tail. Her wings are long and narrow-shaped, with two opposable digits on the wrists. Her rib cage is deep, and her stomach is sunken from starvation. Her entire complexion is skinny and bony, with weak limbs. Her neck is long and sinewy, and flexible. Her snout is long and pointed, with very forward-facing, icy blue eyes. The irises are like a rioting ocean, with swirls and dashes of blues and whites and flecks of silver that almost seem to move like a sea current. She has large pupils that dilate and contract quickly. Her scales are a dark grey, with silvery spots running parallel to her spine on either side of her body. Her underside is a dark black, and has soft, undeveloped scales that are easily penetrable. Her wings are the size of those of a full-sized dragon, despite the fact that she is (and most likely always will be) the size of a dragonet. The membranes of her wings are the same dark black as her underbelly, and have silvery dots on the underside, similar to a NightWing's wings. Her ears are medium length, and are moveable like a cat's. With long, sharp black claws on her hind legs and smaller claws on her front talons, she could easily use them to tear a dragon apart. Her horns are short and thin, and she has two other sets of smaller, more fragile horns beside those: two on the top of her head, regularly placed ones, and two situated just underneath those. The frill on her cheek is dark gray like her scales, but darkens to black on the edges. The cartilage that supports the skin is hard and sharp, and protrudes greatly from the skin since she has very little skin on the frill in the first place, making sharp, jagged weapons. She has similar frills on her elbows, calves, head, and on her rump. The skin inside her mouth is a similar icy blue to her eyes, and her tongue and teeth are also black. ---- She is told in legends to be pitch black, misshapen and without forearms. She has a triangular head with many horns and sharp spikes all over her, and piercing, sharp eyes like an owl. Personality In brief, she is quiet, lonely, and nervous. Doppelganger lives alone in the Deadwood, so she never gets to meet any live dragons (though she does occasionally find charred husks of corpses around the Wood). She has no social interaction, and most likely never will. She can speak broken draconic, learning it from some remaining scrolls left after the fire, but cannot speak as intellectually as her thoughts. She is not a genius by far, nor is she a blundering idiot. More of a middle ground. Ew sorry for this disgusting WIP History WIP Currently, Dobby resides in the Deadwood still, alone and silent. She is the only living draconic on the ashy plain, and often struggles to find food to scavenge (hence her weight). She floats around the charred trees and silver grass like a ghost, and is often rumored by other tribes (mainly NightWings and RainWings) to be an evil spirit, haunting the grave of the Great Tree, and is to be avoided at all costs. They claim that she stalks Pyrrhia at night, stealing the souls of unlucky dragons and dragonets that happen to wander into the lonesome dark. However, that is nowhere near the truth; she prefers to remain in the Deadwood, where she feels safe and alone. She avoids contact with most dragons at all costs, but is open to dragonets, since they are much more her size and seem more accepting and kind, though she has only observed one dragonet from afar. She wonders if she will ever be able to make contact with another dragon, and hasn't decided if she should fear that day. Abilities Dobby, being underdeveloped, has minimal use of her forearms, and uses her wings for most grasping and carrying objects. She has very insensitive lungs, and can inhale copious amounts of sediment, smoke, or other toxins before it affects her. Her step is light and silent, graceful and elegant: like a ballet dancer. She moves with a divine grace unrivaled by even the smoothest of snakes. And despite the amazing beauty of her movement, she can still sprint and run at high speeds, and is very agile with incredibly quick reaction-times to stimuli. Her eyesight is sharp and scrutinizing, and can see reasonably well in both bright and dim light. She can breathe her venom, and cause mild illusion, though she rarely needs to do so. Her wings are incredibly large and the two fingers on each wing are dexterous and useful. She can support most of her weight on her wings, and when her legs get tired, she will often walk using her wings, similar to how a Wyvern would. She is not very athletic, as she is more agile and graceful. She would lose almost any fight, if she were to get in a fight at all. She is relatively intelligent: educated by the half-burned scrolls found in the ashes of her deadwood. Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Females Category:Content (Tundra the IceWing) Category:Characters